


as I race to comprehend what I'm taking in

by crookedspoon



Series: One sentence may hide another [2]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Communication, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Barry is happy to have someone he can communicate with at lightning speed.





	as I race to comprehend what I'm taking in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Written for the one-sentence prompt "Barry/Victor, together" and "No dialogue" for 1mw's [Give it a Whirl](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2245590.html) challenge. Find a couple more one-sentence fills [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/169600555510/voldiebuns-replied-to-your-post-im-completely).
> 
> I wrote this a while ago and can't believe I hadn't posted this here before. (Probably because I didn't have time to think up a title.) Anyway, here it is, with some minor edits.

He knows he doesn’t always seem like the most organized person what with his mind tripping over itself and zipping about four hundred times faster than the average person can keep up with, but it’s nice (if not to say amazing, relieving, and so, so homey) to have someone who can match him thought for disorganized thought – Victor may not be able to talk as fast as Barry can, but he parses every word out of Barry's mouth and commits his thoughts to type, which happens in the fraction of a blink of an eye, and although it’s like conversing with a silent partner (like you’re the one blathering on in a voice chat but all you get in return is text messages, which does seem a little one-sided), but the breakneck speed at which it's happening is exhilarating and Barry can’t imagine a single thing he’d rather be doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "Dreaming of Picasso" by Francine Sterle.
> 
> Rebloggable post [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/172872600625/fic-dcu-one-sentence-fic-g).


End file.
